Captured
"Captured" is the fourteenth and penultimate campaign level in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In the aftermath of the Manticore attack, the remaining members of the Sentinel Task Force are brought to a former research facility now prison. Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and Cormack now must escape the prison in order to stop Irons from launching a massive Manticore strike worldwide. Plot Gideon, Mitchell, Ilona and a recently captured Cormack are marched into an Atlas prison camp, where the abusive guards force them into a torture room. Irons enters and expresses his disappointment in Ilona, Mitchell and Gideon. When Cormack confronts him saying "Will died fighting for what he believed in", he takes an Atlas 45 from a guard and shoots Cormack and tells him to consider if it was all worth it, and then destroys Mitchell's prosthetic arm, rendering it useless. After Irons leaves, Gideon and Ilona eliminate two guards and guides the group to escape, with Ilona taking Cormack with them. The group is separated because of a security door, forcing Gideon and Mitchell to go on their own path. Due to his broken prosthetic arm, Mitchell is forced to use a limited number of weapons one-handed, and the Atlas 45 is the only one that can be aimed down the sights effectively. He cannot reload, so whenever his current weapon runs out of ammo he will drop it and use a knife, and has to pick up a new firearm. Melee is done by pistol-whipping, and as such will no longer be a one-hit kill. The duo manage to take down the majority of troopers in the area and secure a Warbird, which is promptly crashed by an airborne AST. In the wreckage, Gideon assists Mitchell with entering and piloting the mech, which is still usable; Mitchell then paves the way through more infantry until reaching a security gate, where he allows access for his teammate before self-destructing and ejecting from the suit. As they make their escape from the camp, Sentinel Task Force bombs the facility as per Gideon's initial request to Kingpin. Characters *Mitchell (playable, W.I.A.) *Ilona *Cormack (W.I.A.) *Gideon *Jonathan Irons *Kingpin (heard only) *Knox (cutscene only, deceased) *Joker (cutscene only) *Will Irons (cutscene and mentioned only) Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Heavy-Handed' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Go through 20 gun drops in one-armed combat in "Captured." *'The Wheat from the Chaff' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Captured." Intel # Moving upstairs and going into the room marked “R4″ look for a door past two surrendering civilians. Go inside and look in the back corner. # Pulling open the laboratory doors with Gideon, Gideon takes care of the doctor — look left of the pried open double doors to get this intel drop. # After a dramatic rescue, a heavy exo-suit soldier will die. Before you get inside his suit, turn around to find a tricky intel on a desk right behind you. Gallery Captured Screenshot AW.jpg|Gideon and Ilona captured. Wrench AW.png|Irons holding a Wrench. Unknown Character attacking Atlas PMC AW.png|Gideon attacking an Atlas soldier. AMR9 Captured AW.png Knife AW.png|Mitchell's knife. Gideon in Captured AW.png|Gideon looking over Mitchell. Unknown Character jumping for Safety AW.png|Gideon running to safety. Trivia *In the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, Gideon is seen wearing his hat, but on the Xbox One and PS4 versions of the game he appears without his hat. This also applies to the next mission "Terminus". *Also in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions, the body bags hanging from the ceiling don't sway when knocked into. *Despite every weapon in the level having Extended Mags, some of the pickup names don't say '____ Extended Mags', just the name of the gun, but when equipped or dropped again, it will say Extended Mags in the name. *In the beginning of the level where Mitchell and the others are being brought to Irons, if the player tries to turn around or look around a guard behind them will hit them. Doing this enough times will kill the player. *The AST that Mitchell uses has explosive rounds in its Chaingun, while the one in Terminus does not. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 14 Captured|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 14|Intel Guide Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels